


From a Certain Point of View

by MandaloriansRevenge



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-30
Updated: 2018-08-30
Packaged: 2019-07-04 18:21:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15846801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MandaloriansRevenge/pseuds/MandaloriansRevenge
Summary: AU where Jango survives the Battle of Geonosis and returns to Kamino with his son on the condition that, if and when he is called upon, he will return to repay his life debt the Jedi.Only problem is, he never expected that debt to take the form of a fugitive princess from Alderaan, on the run from the Empire.





	1. Jango

**Author's Note:**

> ***Definite AU zone***
> 
> Jango, returns after the Battle of Geonosis to settle on Kamino with Boba. Luke is discovered at a young age by the Empire while living with the Lars family, and despite Obi-Wan Kenobi’s best efforts, Luke is taken. 
> 
> A despondent Kenobi ends up with the Alliance, helping Bail and Breha Organa raise the Last Hope for their resistance, Leia.
> 
> Two decades later, Kenobi sends Leia Organa to settle the debt.
> 
> This story begins at the start of A New Hope, just in a very different part of the galaxy...

Jango Fett breathed in deeply as the unusually chill air blustered across his exposed face, taking shelter under one of the precariously slick eaves of what remained of Tipoca's main training facilities.

This storm had started out fairly typical for Kamino’s lighter rain season, but it was rapidly turning into something nasty.

Perfect timing for company, apparently.

Raising a hand to keep the water from his eyes, he tracked the unfamiliar ship as it came in for a landing, wobbling briefly several meters above the landing pad before settling heavily onto the platform.

Eyes narrowing, he watched as lightning reflected off the polished durasteel wings of the ship, searching for some sort of clue as to who his unexpected guest could be.

Definitely not Imperial trouble, judging by the lack of serialized identification markers. And not armed or armored well enough to be pirates or another bounty hunter. He could just barely make out the figure in the cockpit, shifting about easily enough to make the possibility of an emergency stop for medical treatment improbable.

There were too many possibilities here, and too few answers for Jango's liking.

He shifted forward slightly under the shelter of the building as the cockpit opened, a small figure sliding down the slick handrails, and the hair at the back of the former bounty hunter's neck stood on end in a way that had nothing to do with the frigid rain pelting him, his mind cycling back to the last time an unsolicited foreigner had visited Kamino, more than twenty years ago now.

Despite the intervening years, Jango recalled all too easily the carnage that being had left in his wake.

This ship and its pilot stirred up the exact same sense of impending destruction he had felt so many years prior, and suddenly Jango had some idea of the sort of being he could be dealing with.

As he turned toward the doors leading back into the main facility, Jango Fett heaved a deep sigh, unease settling into his bones like an old, unwelcome guest.

_Fierfek._

He was getting too old for this.


	2. Leia

Leia had barely made it past the outer atmo of the planet before the X-Wing’s heavy turbulence alarms began blaring, main stabilizer indicators following almost immediately as she belatedly attempted to correct her trajectory.

The ship rocked wildly as sheets of wind and rain pummeled it, and just as she began to seriously reconsider what in the hells she was doing here, the white topped buildings she'd locked onto coming out of hyperspace suddenly winked up at her against a backdrop of violent, dark water.

Relieved, she steered the ship in that direction, praying to whatever gods had seen her this far that she could actually land this thing.

The landing platform was surprisingly well-marked even after years of disuse and, after a brief moment wrestling with the unfamiliar controls of the ship, she made contact, powering the engines down with a sigh of relief.

Leia sat back in the pilot's seat, taking a moment to scrub at her face and send mental thanks to Wedge for all the times he'd shown off his X-Wing to her during what little downtime they had between missions.

A lump formed in her throat as her mind reeled back through the last few hours, ears ringing as she unwillingly relived the unexpected sounds of proximity alarms aboard the Tantive IV, the frantic attempts of the crew to turn the ship about and set a course of escape as they realized their mission had been discovered, and finally the barking voice of Captain Antilles over the intercom, issuing the order to abandon ship.

She wondered bleakly if Wedge would ever see his father again.

The Captain and his son had been instrumental in giving her enough time to escape, and she'd repaid them by leaving them to their fates as she'd entered hyperspace, destined for this watery death-hole of a planet.

Her hands were trembling.

Leia took a moment to collect herself, shaking off the intrusive thoughts and busying herself checking the long-range scanners for any pursuers… or even any other signs of life.

The static display sent a wave of reassurance through her, followed almost immediately by a profound sense of uncertainty with which she was entirely unfamiliar.

Leia Organa, Princess of Alderaan, the youngest senator in the Imperial Court, secret spy for the Rebel Alliance, now almost certainly fugitive of the Empire, was truly alone for probably the first time in her life, and she wasn't even entirely certain why.

General Kenobi had briefed her on her mission, promising she would find answers here, but he had been cut off mid-transmission when the Imperial cruiser attacked, and all Leia had been left with was a set of coordinates, a data chip she couldn't unscramble, and a hasty reassurance that the Force would guide her to her destiny.

Which had sounded much more inspiring in the heat of the moment, but left her with no actual idea what the kriff she was doing here, now.

Squaring her jaw, Leia Organa jammed her finger down on the cockpit release and clambered out into the rain.

\----

Leia cursed under her breath, one fist clenched tight around the precious data chip as she shook as much rain water off herself as she could, surveying her surroundings.

It looked as if the war had touched even this remote planet- scorch marks, laser burns, and the deep grooves of a weapon Leia could not identify were etched into the walls and floor, marring the otherwise almost sterile whiteness of the place.

The air seeping through the vents was chill enough that it was barely a reprieve from the downpour that had already soaked through her flightsuit, and aside from the low hum of some unknown power source, the deserted building seemed devoid of any sign of life.

Overall, the place carried a harsh undercurrent of stark finality, like a stamp in time from a scene in a museum.

Or a tomb.

Light flickered near the end of the long stretch of hallway and Leia peered through the dimness, almost certain she'd seen something for a split second.

A reflection off metal.

She briefly wondered if there was at least a protocol droid around who could give her some clue as to what in the hells she was doing here, but nothing traipsed out from the shadows as she'd expected, and suddenly she felt foolish, grateful there was no one to witness her in her eagerness for company.

_Get a grip. Stop acting like a lost puppy and figure out what you're supposed to be doing here._

Exhaustion was making her brain foggy, but she moved forward through a high archway, repressing a shiver as she ran a thumb absently across the jagged edge of the data chip her father had sent with her.

She wondered again why she was unable to access the data files encrypted on it. As specific as her father and Kenobi usually were, they had been frustratingly vague about what it was she was to find here, and what information the chip would provide.

_Answers._

The familiar voice of her mentor came to her unbidden, soothing Leia's frazzled nerves.

_You will find the truth, you will learn your destiny and you will discover the means to truly turn the tide against the Emperor and his servants of evil._

The General's words ricocheted around her head, and despite the trust she had always placed in her father's closest friend, her greatest teacher, she could not overcome the sense that this figment of him rooted in her imagination was being incredibly, unhelpfully vague.

Before she could chastise the mental apparition, Leia saw the shimmer of metal again.

Her hand flew to the weapon at her hip, fingers steady on the grip of her blaster as she peered into the darkness, carefully maintaining her cover near the door as she called out.

"Who's there?"


	3. Leia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Accidentally deleted my draft of this in my documents, so I had to copy and paste one paragraph at a time from Tumblr. That said, I've proofread but if there's anything that doesn't make sense, let me know because it probably doesn't belong where it's at.

"Who are you?"

Leia's voice echoed down the hallway as she repeated the question into the still air.

She knew she was not imagining the creak of metal now. Cautiously, Leia drew her blaster from its holster at her hip, looking down only long enough to check the charge.

She had always been keen on fighting, much to the dismay of her parents, who often reminded her that stubbornness and impulsivity did not make for much of an ambassador, but her tenacity even as a young girl had at least earned her sparring lessons and enough experience to become a fairly decent shot.

Granted, she'd never had to shoot an actual sentient being before.

“Who's asking?”

Leia had subconsciously known she was not alone, but the man's gruff voice still startled her.

Keeping the blaster tucked down at her side, she shifted out from behind the doorway slightly to try and get a better look.

“I’m… a pilot. Looking for a place to rest and refuel.”

A terrible lie. The man's snort of disbelief only confirmed it.

“Some pilot. I watched you land. You damn near fell out of my sky.”

He had a thick accent she did not recognize, and he spoke as if every word cost him dearly, eyes glinting out at her from across the passageway.

“ _Your_ sky?” Leia scoffed despite herself, shifting back into the safety of the archway immediately as an armored figure detached from the shadows, slinking forward in a sort of fluidly dangerous way that made Leia's fingers tighten on the her blaster.

Perhaps she really should have practiced her diplomatic skills a little more often.

“Yes, girl. _My_ sky. Now why are you actually here?”

He took another measured step forward, and Leia finally got a good look at his face.

He was surprisingly unassuming, grey hair and grizzled expression suggesting he was probably in his sixties. It was really only the armor that sold the menacing effect.

... That, and the way he stood with his arms crossed and one eyebrow raised, dark eyes watching her as if she was a cornered animal either about to attack or to flee.

Leaving Leia to decide which option she was going to go for.

_Breathe. Pay attention to intent, not appearance._

_Your feelings will guide you._

The man was dangerous, that was undeniable. However, his posture echoed the calm composure she had come to recognize as the experience of a battle veteran, and even though the wore the armor like a second skin, she had the feeling that he wasn't actually intent on hurting her without due cause.

More than anything, he felt... Oddly familiar. As if she'd met him before, a long time ago.

Leia spoke cautiously, thumbing the stock of her blaster as she watched him.

“I was sent here on a diplomatic mission from Alderaan."

The man grunted, a sound somewhere between curiosity and amusement, so Leia continued, hoping if he could not give her some answers, he might at least point her in the right direction.

"To... find help, and hopefully to find some answers.” she dodged the entire truth, painfully aware of the data chip still trapped in the palm of one slightly sweaty hand.

The man snorted again, taking another step forward. Leia tried not to think about how close he was to her now, so close she could see the ragged edge of a scar trenched across his forehead, another across the slope of his nose.

He tilted his head, expression faintly mocking.

"Answers? The only answers you're going to find here are 'too wet', 'probably flimsiboard', and 'not unless they pay me'".

He had stopped only a few meters away, resting his hands on his hips as he peered around the corner at her.

"Those the kind of answers you're looking for, _ambassador_?”

Leia didn't need to see him to hear the sneer in his voice.

Inhaling deeply against her rising frustration, she tried to remember there was much more going on here than a potential argument with a _kark_ of a man like this. If he knew anything, it seemed unlikely he was going to tell her.

"Look, I don't really want to waste your time... or mine,” she ground out, a halfhearted attempt at diplomacy.

“I was sent by a friend of my father's by the name of Obi-Wan Kenobi. If you-”

The man started forward suddenly at mention of the General and Leia’s words died on her lips as she instinctively raised her blaster, finger on the trigger even when the man stopped almost as suddenly as he started.

_What the kriff was he doing?_

Leia had no time to react as an unexpected presence materialized at her back, and a thrill of dread raced up her spine.

So much for those high tech, Imperial-grade scanners.

Leia only managed to turn halfway around before a set of gloved fingers wrapped around the hand still gripping her blaster, bending her wrist upward at an awkward angle and preventing her from fully facing him.

She yelped, fingers going numb almost instantly as the blaster fell uselessly to the floor, clattering beyond reach.

The data chip dug into Leia's skin as she clenched her fist around it, swinging blindly attempting to find some sort of weak spot in his armor until the unmistakable feel of a blaster dug into her ribs, stopping her cold.

Leia felt a rush of both despair and anger. She had not come this far only to die here, at the hands of some faceless brute.

_Kenobi sent me to settle your debt._

“Kenobi sent me to settle your debt!”

The words tumbled from her mouth before they had even really registered in her head but, to her great surprise, they achieved the desired effect.

The second man still had her wrist secured tightly above her head, but he was looking past her, at the other man, seemingly for some clue as to what the _fek_ she was talking about. 

As Leia craned her neck around to face the other man, she thought she'd very much like to know the same.

Any sense of amusement had abandoned his expression as he looked her over once more, carefully considering, before his eyes drifted past her.

“ _Sha’kaja, ad'ika_.”

She had no idea what he'd said, but the grip on her wrist loosened immediately and Leia finally got a chance to size up the second man, whose helmeted head gave her no indication of his next move.

It didn't really matter, all that was important was that he'd let her go.

She'd gotten a brief look at his rather comprehensive set of armor, but beyond that, she'd also seen where the armor didn't quite cover exposed ribs.

He seemed to realize her intent a second too late, hands raising to grab her again, but she ducked around him, flinging her elbow up into his side and grinning at the huff of expelled air audible even through the helmet.

A small victory, but she knew she had no chance of long term success against that armor.

So Leia Organa took a deep breath and ran.

\----

“ _Sha’kaja, ad'ika_.” - "Stand down, son."


End file.
